


The Color Violet

by Prismere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1940s, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Childhood Trauma, Dissociation, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Possessive Behavior, Sensuality, The Underground (Undertale), Trauma, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismere/pseuds/Prismere
Summary: The story starts in 1948, it's been several months since the monsters were freed from the Underground. King Asgore Dreemurr wants control over the humans, and he has killed in order to try and achieve that. Our main character, Alexandria, is a human trying to survive the cruel world that is our planet. She never would have known just how close she would get to these new entities that invaded from Mt. Ebott. And meeting the monster known as Sans the Skeleton was not something she expected to happen. Would this new adventure bring joy to her life? Or cause her more pain? Only time can tell you that.





	1. “So, Dollface...”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> The characters in the tags will eventually show up! & I will add more tags/warnings/characters as we go along, and it will have a proper rating at some point rather than leaving it "unrated". This is my first published fanfiction! Do enjoy. ~

If she had grown up in a loving home, maybe her life wouldn't have gotten this out of control. Maybe she would be in a little house out in the country instead of here... in this apartment... in a city filled to the brim with corruption. Her head felt heavy with voices that wouldn't shut up. One told her she was useless garbage and the other telling her they'd all get what was coming to them. She brought a shaky hand up to her temple and lightly pressed two fingers against it. She winced at the pain. She supposed he had truly done a number on her. The pain in her ribs ached, but she had been through worse. Much worse.

The couch she sat on suddenly felt uncomfortable as she lifted herself from it, grabbing the clothes she had picked out, and moved her way into the bathroom. It was close to the front door of her apartment. When she looked in the mirror after setting her clothes near the shower, she didn't like what she saw. She never liked what she saw. Her piercing blue eyes that had been complimented on more than one occasion looked lifeless and her soft, blonde hair was a bundled mess. It was short, yes, didn't cause her too much strife but she hated it all the same.

Her makeup was all screwed up and for one brief moment, she wondered if she had deserved that man's rage. Of course, another voice in her head contradicted that one. The man who had assaulted her had no reason to. All she did was reject his sexual advances. It was his fault for not keeping his emotions in check and for having a weak ego.

She sighed softly and began to undress, perhaps a long shower would do her some good. She undid her navy blue skirt with ease and let it fall to the floor; slowly she began unbuttoning her baby blue blouse. Her fingers were still trembling, making it harder to unbutton the damned thing but in the end, she accomplished that and allowed that to hit the floor as well. She stared at her breasts for a moment, the only material covering them was a plain and cheaply designed bra. It was too big for her and caused her some discomfort. She ought to buy herself new undergarments. It was easy enough to make her clothing look as though they hadn't gotten too large for her, but her underwear and bras were another matter. Her addiction really did affect her weight.

She turned away from the mirror and slipped off her underwear in a timely manner before turning on the shower and hopping into the tub. The shower head was small and the water that came out did not leave their tiny holes consistently nor did it heat up as quickly as she would have liked. The first thing she did was rub the ugly makeup from her face. She didn't like makeup. Of course, she had nothing against it... seeing it on other women, they were always so lovely but seeing it on herself gave her some sense of disgust. It was already a hassle to put on. She wasn't too sure where that disgust came from, she could only guess on a few ideas. Maybe she hated it because she felt she was lying to the world.

After all, her makeup did hide the awful dark circles under her eyes. She truly did look like a junkie without it. She wasn't sure if those circles were due to the drug itself or her insomnia. Perhaps she appeared beautiful to some, like to the man who had assaulted her, but her nasty habit caught up with her body and she just wasn't as healthy as she once was. Although, she was never really all that healthy, now was she? Heroin made that abundantly clear. If she were a healthy adult like everyone else she would never have become a user. Or so that is what she believed.

The shower was relatively quick and didn’t waste too much of her time - not that she was wasting any. No doubt she still had some of her dark eyeliner smudged around her eyes, she would have to remove all that on the morrow. Right now all she wanted was to crawl into bed and thank whatever god was out there that she didn't have anything to do tomorrow morning. She had some heroin left, but it certainly wasn't enough to get her through the next week. She looked down at her arms after turning the shower off and suddenly felt self-conscious. Those marks of a clear heroin addict that dotted the inside of her arms made her feel repulsed. When she was just a little girl she never would have imagined in a million years she would become the very thing she despised.

She scoffed and slipped out of the shower, swiftly grabbing the pink towel that was neatly folded up beside the tub and began drying her hair as best she could before wrapping it around herself and turning back to close the curtains of the shower. And just as she had closed the curtains she heard a sudden tapping sound that made her freeze in place as a horrible chill ran down her spine. It sounded like somebody was tapping a single nail on a hard surface, and it was happening right behind her.

What came next was a voice.

An awful, gruff and alarming voice of masculine nature.

"Heya, Alexandria." The voice sent her flesh crawling even further. She quickly turned to face whatever _thing_ the voice belonged to. Her eyes widened in shock.

Before her was a being only nightmares told of. The first thing she noticed was how awfully large the creature was. He towered over her, so much so she could have sworn his height reached seven feet. And he was wide, undeniably heavily built. She could barely feel anything else around her as she lifted her gaze. The fear inside of her was the only thing keeping her from making a sound. He was... a skeleton? He had the most horrible smile plastered across his skull, his teeth sharper than any she had ever seen and one gold tooth prominently shown. Two red orbs were within his otherwise black eye sockets; red irises and black pupils. They stared at her intently.

And then he spoke again.

"I'm sorry ta have to be so close to ya here in this bathroom, but there’s somethin’ I gotta return to ya..." The monster's permanent smile seemed to grow wider and Alexandria clutched at her towel and lifted it, his words completely escaped her. Her hands were at her chest in a vain attempt to hide but there was no hiding the fact that the only coverage she had was a useless piece of cloth. Her eyes showed fear without a doubt, there was no denying she was terrified. How in the hell did he show up in her bathroom without so much as a sound? It seemed completely illogical. What was she supposed to do in such a situation as perplexing as the one before her? He took up too much space for her to maneuver passed him. She was stuck there, utterly at whatever leniency he had within him. She hoped he would be _merciful_ , but she knew this situation was bad... and her hope was small.

Alexandria swallowed nervously, unable to form a single word as the brute in front of her simply gazed into her eyes. She wanted to look away, but some unknown force kept their eyes locked to one another. It was… uncomfortable… more than uncomfortable. It was unbearable. And for a moment she thought she might faint from the sheer terror of the ordeal, but then…

The skeleton suddenly erupted into a short laugh and in one swift motion pulled out a… a cigarette. She flinched at the abrupt motion and took a step back, her heel hitting the bottom of the tub, almost causing her to fall over. Somehow she managed to stay balanced with one hand still keeping her towel in place.

“Cigs, ain’t the best shit ta be smokin’, but it’s all I got.” As he pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette he kept those menacing orbs on her, taking in a deep drag and letting out a cloud of red smoke that flared up in unique curls.

A sudden realization seemed to don on the skeletal beast. His pupils shrunk and after a moment they seemed to soften as he examined Alexandria’s body and after that painful inspection he looked away from her, his eyes now staring at the bathroom floor, “I uh, didn’t notice ya were… heheh… well, y’know.” He made a gesture that alluded to the fact that she was nude. If her face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now. She could feel her face flush and her heart rate wouldn’t slow down. It continued to beat a mile a minute. However, her mind began to come together and form coherent thoughts. He hadn’t made a single move towards her, no advances… his composure seemed relaxed and nonchalant. She knew all too well how men tended to _ACT_ when they were riled up. Though she did suppose some men were good at hiding their intentions more so than others and this being before her certainly wasn’t any man she’d ever seen. She couldn’t be too sure of his motives.

“I’ll be waitin’ in the other room.” And just like that, with not so much as a snap from his fingers, he disappeared with a billow of crimson smoke lingering in his wake.

Alexandria was alone again… but he’d be waiting for her in the other room? So, he had the courtesy to understand how vulnerable somebody could feel when undressed but not the respect to just give a knock at her door instead of entering through the insane means that he did. However the hell he did it, it left her baffled. He vanished as quickly as he had appeared and for a moment, Alexandria thought she was truly going mad. She slowly fell to the bathroom floor and stared at the closed door, her breathing became heavy and she felt lightheaded. This wasn’t really happening, there was no way it was. Her mind couldn’t process the ordeal at hand… what in God’s name was he? A living, breathing skeleton was in her apartment for reasons unbeknownst to her and he was waiting right outside of her bathroom. She couldn’t hear anything, but she was sure he was there.

Could it be a hallucination? It had been so long… and… she had never hallucinated such a monstrosity. No, it couldn’t have possibly been all in her head. Although, it was more logical than that entity actually existing.

And suddenly it hit her, like a baseball square in the face, he was real and he _was_ a monster. The creatures she read about that littered the newspapers daily. How could that have slipped her mind? She closed her eyes and attempted to slow her breathing and force her mind to think straight.

 _Alright, Alex, there’s a monster in your home but he hasn’t tried to harm you… yet… just stay calm and ask him what he wants and maybe he won’t hurt you_ , she thought helplessly to herself. She wasn’t thoroughly convinced the monster meant her no harm, but she did have to wonder why he would show up in her home of all places. Almost every day the newspaper she read stated something about these _monsters_ , and the articles went on and on about how awfully powerful they were and what they demanded from the humans. It was no secret Surface City had been the first to lay witness to this supposed “King”, Asgore Dreemurr. That monster _wanted_ the humans to know his name and to know they would all soon be under his rule… at least that is what she read. As much as Alex wanted out of this city and far, far away from what was happening near _Mt. Ebott_ , she had no real way of escaping. She had no idea what the government was doing about these strange lifeforms and after War World II, Alex was none too sure the United States was emotionally equipped to deal with another enemy. Especially one of unknown origin. The things she heard about were enough to send chills down her entire body. She did suppose, however, that the States were a strong nation and wouldn’t just let monsters roam into their lands and “rule” them. Even still, she heard nothing of the government stepping in.

Alex almost completely forgot that the giant skeleton was waiting for her as her mind began to swarm with possibilities. If he wanted to force himself on her, he would have done it already. Or perhaps he was playing the long con and would strike at the perfect opportunity. The thought of being sexually assaulted in her own home caused a spike of pure terror to enter her heart. Her heart rate began to pick up again and so did her breathing. The reasonable part of her certainly didn’t last long and suddenly she was convinced he was here to rape her. He had a masculine voice and his stature was large, the way he talked reminded her of a man. Sure, he didn’t look like a man but in her mind, he was male through and through… he _was_ playing the long con. He wanted to lure her into a false sense of security so that he could catch her off guard. But what was the point? He could have his way with her at any moment and she wouldn’t be near strong enough to fight him off, even if she were hypervigilant of every move he made. It didn’t matter, she had the physical strength of a damned child. What could she possibly do?

_**You kill him is what you could do, you grab the nearest tool and you fight him with everything you’ve got and you bash his ugly skull in.** _

“Shut up…” Alex whispered as silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. She hugged her knees. She felt like a child. She couldn’t stop trembling and the voice in her head was unpleasant. She didn’t like that one. It was an androgynous voice, and it was vicious. It always came when she was feeling threatened or if somebody angered her. It was like listening to an imperceptible person whisper cruel things directly into her ear.

Her mind was spinning and she realized she was letting her thoughts run rampant; running on pure emotion never did anyone any good.

_“You’re stronger than you think, Alex. Don’t you dare ever let a bastard touch you without a fight. Make sure you kick the fucker in the balls, that’d get any man on his knees.”_

The statement was sound, but she wasn’t convinced kicking a skeleton down there would prove effective. The flashback to her old friend’s quote was enough to steady her breathing and throw her back into a calmer state. She understood panicking in such a situation would not help her, it was crucial that she stayed cool and collected.

Yes, she could easily deal with men when she was surrounded by others, and sure, she could put up a fight and defend herself just enough for help to arrive, but she wasn’t trained to deal with men who entered her home unannounced, let alone a _monster_. If she said the wrong thing… well, things could easily get ugly and the folks in her complex weren’t keen on coming to the aid of a screaming woman. She learned that lesson when her fellow neighbor was assaulted and then murdered two or three months ago. She tried to help her, but nobody came. Nobody _else_ came. In the end, she too had almost lost her life.

But that was a story for another time.

Alex steadied her breathing and wiped her tears away; breathing out the anxiety and breathing in _determination_. She refused to let this monster bring damage to her without a struggle. She was already traumatized, she could deal with more trauma. After all, that which does not kill us, makes us stronger. She didn’t _really_ believe that, but she needed every ounce of courage that she could get.

She let out one final breath of bravery and lifted herself up with shaky legs. She would come up with a plan while she threw on her clothes. The clothes she had picked out for tonight were a pair of pink pajamas; a long-sleeved shirt, and pants to match, designed with darker stripes. Although she preferred to wear socks, in her current position she decided against wearing them. She needed her footing to be precise. Her hands, unfortunately, were still quivering. Alex knew she needed her hands to be steady, but how on earth does one keep their hands stable in a time as dire as the one in front of her? She hadn’t a clue how other people did it, but she would try to get past her jittery state.

She wasn’t sure how she did it half the time. She had to give herself credit for being able to bounce back from moments of unadulterated distress. Of course, the distress was not completely gone, but she was dressed and ready to confront that monster. Her plan wasn’t one she was confident with and she didn’t think it all the way through, but she was going to execute it anyway.

The bathroom door brought her a new sense of dread, she was still scared. She didn’t want to open it, but the longer she waited the worse the situation could get. Perhaps he was an impatient monster. She guessed if he was, however, he would have let known his impatience by now… albeit people did tend to show their impatience in different ways. Some were outwardly aggressive and others were more passive. She herself was a mix of both, depending on the situation and how she was feeling.

Alex shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. A part of her hoped the monster wouldn’t be there when she opened the door, but that was wishful thinking. She had to expect him to be there, she needed to be prepared to face him.

The young woman grabbed the doorknob and slowly twisted it. What she found outside of the bathroom, in her living room, was the skeleton. He was staring at her with that same awful grin. He took a last inhale from his cigarette and proceeded to, quite literally, toss the butt of it in his mouth after exhaling the smoke. She couldn’t see herself but she was sure she was making a rather perplexed expression. That was weird, to say the least. Alex looked away from him and took a couple steps forward. She eyed the doorknob that would lead out of her apartment. She hadn’t thought about actually making a run for it and briefly, she thought of doing just that. She quickly dismissed the idea. This monster apparently had the ability to transport from one location to another in the blink of an eye, there was no point in trying to run.

She turned her attention back to him. He was leaning his shoulder against the wall with her small dining room behind him, keeping his eyes on her. They both stood there for a few seconds, staring at one another in an uncomfortable silence. Alex swallowed nervously. She was finally calm enough to take in the other’s clothing; she let her eyes trail his body. He wore a black jacket with a fur hood, the fur was a beige color. Underneath the jacket was a red turtleneck sweater and he wore black shorts with a yellow striped line that ran vertically on each side. His shorts reached just below his knees. The toe box of his shoes was white while the rest of it was red and the shoelaces were yellow, definitely an odd design. The outfit he chose was unlike any she had ever seen, but she had to admit he did pull it off quite nicely.

The monster suddenly broke the awkward tension.

“What’s the matter? Never seen a monster before?” He was clearly teasing her. Obviously, she had never seen one and he knew it. He gave her a quick wink, she didn’t think a skeleton could wink until now.

Alex pivoted her right foot towards the couch she had been sitting on just twenty minutes prior, “N-no…” She paused and began inching towards her couch, “As a matter of fact, I haven't.”

He seemed to brighten up at her words and he chuckled a little, “‘Course not.”

She became slightly more confident as she moved to stand by the edge of her couch, between them was now a rectangular coffee table. She smiled as best she could and tried to appear less afraid than she actually was. If he could sense her fear, well, he never made it apparent that he could. He seemed utterly oblivious that he frightened her. It was more than likely monsters didn’t understand human etiquette. Although, beings who wanted to rule over humans probably didn’t care to be polite.

Before Alex could say anything, the monster removed himself from the wall and proceeded to waltz over to her. She stiffened up briefly, but she was in the exact position that she needed to be in. He stopped a few feet from her.

“No reason ta be scared.”

_So he can tell, you’re really damn stupid if you think I have no reason to be afraid._

“I’m Sans,” he extended a skeletal hand, “Sans the Skeleton.”

For a second, all she could do was stare at his bony fingers. She considered not taking his hand, but she also didn’t want to offend him. She would already be _offending_ him in a few minutes. She clenched her left hand and with her right, she met him for a handshake… and just as their hands locked, a sudden electric shock ran up her entire arm. It startled her greatly and she yelped, jumping back and bumping her rear side into the drawer beside the couch. It was the only thing keeping her from falling over.

 _Sans_ erupted into a loud laugh and he almost doubled over. Without even thinking, Alex took this opportunity to grab the wooden baseball bat that she always had leaning on the arm of her couch; wielding it with two hands she brought it down on the skeletal bastard with all of her might.

She didn’t know what she was thinking. It was a stupid idea.

His laughter stopped and he grabbed the bat with one hand before it could land on him. She tried to yank it from him but his grip on it was strong. When she looked at his face, her heart dropped. Those red eyes of his had vanished and his grin didn’t seem so much like a grin anymore. The atmosphere had changed dramatically. Before she could make another move, Sans grabbed her by the collar and jerked her towards him. He lifted her up so that their faces were close to one another, the tips of her toes barely touched the ground. She grunted and grabbed his wrist with her hands in an effort to lessen the strain on her neck. He smelled like cigarette smoke and fresh cotton, there might have even been a hint of mustard. Sans tossed the baseball bat to the side, Alex didn’t see where it landed. She squinted her eyes and grunted again when he suddenly took hold of her jaw with his free hand, his eye sockets were still pitch black. She felt her entire _SOUL_ being crushed as she peered into those horrifying sockets, she didn’t even notice how much pain he was causing her from the hard grip he had on her jaw.

“I ain’t even here ta hurtcha, Little Lady,” he growled, “but if ya wanna have a bad time… I’m more than _happy_ to oblige.”

And with those words, he let her go and she dropped to the floor with a thud. The “little lady” instinctively rubbed her jawbone and glared up at the monster. His eyes had returned to normal and he shrugged, “Heheh… the old joy buzzer in the hand trick.” He paused, “Shit’s _always_ funny.”

He let out his left hand, offering to help her up. She scoffed internally and helped herself back up without his assistance. He took a couple steps back and the two stared at each other. She could feel her eyes stinging, but for one reason or another, the fear that had enveloped her heart nearly vanished. She was angry.

“What do you _want_ then?” She growled back at him. He was going to reply but she cut him off in her sudden anger, “You come into my goddamn home by some… some _magical_ way and you expect me not to defend myself? Are you actually crazy?” She cursed him in her head, feeling stupid for saying the way he entered her bathroom was “magical”. He stared at her without speaking. Her face flushed in frustration, “An-and how the hell do you know my name?”

The way he looked at her made her feel even more stupid, “Well, I ain’t tried to hurtcha, now have I? Ya had no reason ta defend yerself.”

It completely baffled her that he didn’t realize what the problem was. And he had _just_ assaulted her… sort of. Granted, she did strike first. Even still, he was in _her_ home. She had every right at her attempt to immobilize him.

“And as for yer name…” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and something seemed to spark in his eyes, “As ya prob'ly already know, us monsters have been ‘round you humans fer a few months now. I’ve been surveying the area as ordered by our dearest King Asgore… being able to appear and reappear anywhere I want without nobody noticin’ I was ever there, well, it’s a fine thing to be able ta do.”

Alex felt her fear return in one fell swoop. The way he said he could be anywhere he wanted without a _SOUL_ noticing sent her nerves on edge.

“Then I come across such a sweet little thing… so I been followin’ ya fer five-some-odd months, watchin’ yer every move with bated breath.”

Her heart kept sinking, he… he had been following her around for _five months? Possibly even more than that?_ The monsters had only been around for six months… couldn’t have been more than six months, but even then, it was disturbing information.

“You seem like a total sweetheart…”

She ground her teeth together, the overwhelming feeling of helplessness ever present in her heart and mind and _SOUL_.

“And, y’know, yer real sweet when yer sleepin’, too.”

As those horrible words spilled from the skeleton’s maw, Alex could feel her heart drop into her stomach. She suddenly felt sick and the entire room was spinning. She must have looked as afraid as she felt, because Sans again erupted into an obnoxious laugh, “Nah, I’m just fuckin’ wit’ you,” he pulled out a green booklet from his jacket pocket, laughing along the way, “Ya must’ve dropped this, has yer name and address written in it.”

Her anger instantly resurfaced and she snatched the booklet from him, noticing what it was immediately. Although trying to read a face without skin proved to be difficult, Alex could have sworn his demeanor showed amusement. She found it both curious and concerning that his mood shifted so quickly, and she also found it terrifying. She didn’t like being alone with this monster. She eyed Sans suspiciously before looking down at the booklet. She was still on the ready to defend herself or make a run for it should he advance on her. She wasn’t convinced running was a good option, but it was still an option nonetheless.

The booklet now in her possession was, in fact, her passport. An old coworker of hers had actually paid for it. At first, when he offered she had refused but he insisted. He was a kind old man and she did have to admit that she missed him. He left the city and went only God knows where. She wondered how she could possibly have dropped such an important object, she guessed perhaps it was in her messenger bag and on her way home when she was rummaging through it before entering her apartment complex it must have fallen out. However, she wasn’t sure how it ended up in her bag in the first place. It didn’t make much sense either way.

Alex looked back at the monster, “You know this isn’t how you return things to people, us _humans_ have a little thing called respect. We don’t just go barging into homes uninvited.”

He looked at her blankly, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She clutched her passport nervously in both hands. The anxiety in her chest was still unyielding, but she would try to appear confident. Her anger did help her confidence, believe it or not. Of course, her fiery temper did screw her over more than once in the past. It wasn’t always a blessing.

Sans smirked, “I ain’t barge into nowhere, Dollface.”

Alex glared at him. _What a wise guy._

“But, shit don’t matter, that was all I needed ta give ya.”

She cautiously nodded her head in acknowledgment. Maybe now he would finally leave. He kept staring at her, he made no move to exit her apartment nor did he disappear in a cloud of red smoke as he had earlier. The atmosphere in the room wasn’t quite as intense as it was just a few moments ago, but it was still unnerving.

“So-”

“But,” just as she had tried to break the silence, Sans interrupted her, “ya actually might be able ta help me out wit’ somethin’,” his smile grew menacing, “I like yer attitude, Kiddo.”

She looked at the skeleton with a confused expression on her face and then glanced at the floor a few feet from him and saw the baseball bat lying on the carpet. Alex’s original fear of being sexually assaulted was revisited in her mind, but she disbanded that thought after Sans shoved his hands back into his pockets. His nonchalant attitude did put her mind more at ease, though she supposed that attitude could potentially change in two seconds flat.

She hesitated for a few seconds longer, “Help you with what exactly…?” His red orbs were fixated on her in such a way that made Alex’s legs feel weak.

“Come wit’ me and I’ll tell ya.”

She opened her mouth before even considering his statement, “I refuse to go anywhere with _you_.” The disgust in her voice was resentfully apparent, anybody with just an ear could hear it.

Sans’s face darkened and his casual demeanor faltered. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the grinding of his teeth and although she couldn’t see his hands, she could only assume they were in tight balls. The air around him gave off the vibe that he was _angry_. His next words sent a chill down her spine.

“If ya don’t wanna hear what I have ta say, well… I can easily make a couple humans ‘round here disappear.”

Alex’s brows furrowed and the ever-rising anxiety in her chest kept rising. He used a very direct threat against her, it was cut and dry - straight to the point. She couldn’t bear to keep her eyes on Sans, therefore, her eyes drifted to the coffee table on her right. She had books and papers strewn at odd angles, as well as a two-day-old cup of coffee that she hadn’t finished. An expression of worry washed over her features; she clenched her own fists and pursed her lips. When she returned her gaze to the monster, she could have sworn he had the sliest countenance. Her eyes were full of anger and distaste but they also showed dread.

She was aware that he knew he had her.

“So, Dollface… how ‘bout you ‘nd I go for a midnight stroll?”


	2. "Chieftain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!! It's a lot shorter than chapter one, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> Okay, so, these chapters will come rather slow. I'm not gonna have a set date to have them posted up. Reason being due to personal issues, I just don't want to rush myself with getting chapters out. So, I do hope whoever is actually reading my story can be understanding and have patience! I'll try to get a chapter in at least once a month.

“Shortcuts, ain’t they the best?” Sans sighed as he and his little sweet were transported to the edge of a river, concrete was beneath their feet and a railing was between them and the river with benches running along it every few meters.

Alexandria didn’t reply to his rhetorical question. She looked around at the new space and she seemed more perplexed than anything. It was always amusing when he showed others for the first time, monsters or otherwise, his ability to utilize magic to switch locations in nearly no time at all. They usually became speechless and gaped at the sudden change of scenery. It was only Papyrus who understood his technique to some degree and didn’t find it so shocking, every other monster couldn’t seem to get a grasp on it.

Under the dim moonlight and thanks to the bright reflection it gave off from the water, Sans could admire his dearly beloved. Her blonde hair was still wet from her shower, but he knew just how soft it was… despite that, it didn’t stop him from wanting to feel it at that moment. Its style was also too cute, the longest strands fell from the front of her face and it shortened in layers - shortest length being at the back of her head. One could see the nape of her neck. The freckles that dotted her cheeks and bridge of her nose gave off a childlike energy and her facial structure was in the shape of a heart. Her eyes were of the deepest blue and he could get lost in them if he stared long enough. And her body was tiny, he could bet if he squeezed her tight enough he could break her… she was that small. He supposed humans as a whole were much smaller than monsters, but Alexandria was one of the tiniest he had seen… aside from the human children. Although she looked too frail for her own good and her pink pajamas fit her loosely, she still sparked something in him and that feeling had grown to be so intense.

Sans noticed his little sweet side eye him and his own eyes softened, he could tell she was nervous. She crossed her arms, hugging herself in what he could only assume was a means of defense. He shrugged and extended his arm, making a gesture that said: let’s walk. Although the reaction was subtle, he noticed she flinched at his motion. It irritated him slightly to see that reaction, but she nodded her head and so Sans took what he could get and began ambling along the walkway with Alexandria at his side. She strayed a little farther from him than he would have liked. However, he pushed past the irritation, it was their first night together and he hadn’t exactly introduced himself in the best way. He supposed her being weary was a given, even if it did infuriate him to a small degree.

There were so many stars out on the surface, Sans felt he could never get enough of this world’s night sky. He heard from one of the humans that if you traveled somewhere void of artificial light, the number of stars would grow tenfold. He wondered how true that was. His _SOUL_ , on the other hand, could never truly get enough of Alexandria. It felt like his _SOUL_ was running on pure euphoria just by being next to her. He wanted this moment to last for hours… days… months... _years_ … to have her by his side for the very first time was otherworldly. But maybe soon something more _dreamy_ could ensue… maybe.

And her _SOUL_ , oh her _SOUL_ … it was a radiant violet and it was captivating. Human souls were interesting, there was no doubt, but his little sweet’s was unrivaled. Nobody else’s could ever compare to hers.

As they were on their first ever outing together, just barely Sans could tell that Alexandria was shaking. It was a nice night, not too cold nor too hot… no, she wasn’t shivering because of the weather… she was _trembling_. His features grew dark and his grin widened, in some sick and twisted way it excited him to see how afraid he could make her; the way her expression twisted into one of fear when he told her he had been following her for months, he loved it. Her _SOUL_ could hardly stay contained as it seemed to vibrate from the distress. Not as though it were true that he had been tailing her… as far as she was concerned. Thank Stars he threw in that fib. He wasn’t sure how she would react to that information, safe to say she didn’t like it. He didn’t want her to think he was some creep… yeah, she would never find out about that lie. He didn’t, however, lie about finding that booklet on the ground outside of her place of residence. It was the perfect opportunity to introduce himself to her and follow through with his plan. Tonight could have gone better, but shit happens. There was still time to save the night.

Sans threw his hands into his pockets, his _SOUL_ was thumping against his ribcage. He wanted her so bad. She was here, and he was so close to her. The things he could do to her…

Without much room for other, more erotic thoughts, Alexandria finally said something, “You can… talk now…” Her voice was sweet and kind. There was a distinct raspiness to it, and for whatever reason, he found it to be arousing. He could only imagine what other sounds her voice she could make that would send him reeling in exhilaration.

Sans chuckled, “Rightio.” He paused to think about his next words carefully, “I’ll just cut straight to the point, what do y’know ‘bout monsters?”

His sweet folded her hands, interlocking her fingers. Her discomfort was apparent and she hesitated. She was still so far away from him when she gave her answer, “I know you’re all of varying appearances, and you’re all _cruel_ … and _awful_ … and...” She trailed off and couldn’t seem to muster up the rest of the words she meant to say. Sans couldn’t really take offense to her statement. However… 

“I could say the same ‘bout yer kind. I mean, really-”

“You bastards have taken _innocent lives_.”

Sans was slightly taken aback by her stance. Surely she understood humans truly weren’t any better? “Yer innocent, the _real_ bastards who I’ve killed… not so guilt-free. I can tell, Dollface.”

She brought her hands to her chest and she asked, “How?”

She briefly looked up at him and he winked, “Mmmagic.”

A hint of annoyance washed over Alexandria’s features.

He chuckled, “You’ll find out sooner or later. Don’t stress it.”

The discomfort was written all over her behavior; from the way she crossed her arms again and clenched the upper part of her arm to the way she faced away from him. It irked him that he wasn’t able to see her face as clearly now, but he would let it slide. He knew he needed to keep his cool so, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

“Anyway, we prob’ly ain’t as ‘orrible as yer bein’ told we are. Asgore, he might be a real _bonehead_ , but he’s… not all bad.” That was a half-truth. Although Asgore was ruthless and cruel… Sans had heard from a certain dame he hadn’t always been so bad. And if he truly was all bad, then surely he would have killed every single human that walked his path, but he hadn’t.

It was difficult at this point for Sans to decipher any ideas as to what Alexandria could possibly be feeling aside from the clear discomfort. He could see her _SOUL_ , but even that was complex and difficult to interpret. It would be easier if he could actually… _feel_ that essence. He wondered what was going through her pretty little head. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, he wanted to do so much more than what they were currently doing.

“Your self-proclaimed king has massacred countless people, and for what? Just to rule the rest of us?” Her voice was nearly toneless, it held an undeniable dullness to it that Sans couldn’t quite explain, “In my book, somebody like that is _all_ bad… somebody like that wouldn’t think twice of cutting down anybody who stood in their way… even if it were a child.” Those last few words were almost inaudible.

Sans tsked and barely gave her words a second thought, “I wudn’t say self-proclaimed…” He could admit that maybe she wasn’t completely off base, but Asgore had been king for many, many years - far before Sans was created. All he knew him to be was King, and plenty of monsters endorsed that. Perhaps even the humans would endorse him as their own king eventually, even if it rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him. He truly had nothing against Asgore, yet… he shrugged off the pointless unease, “‘Nd I’ll hafta read over that book of yers sometime, ‘cuz clearly it could use some editing.”

Her attitude was slowly changing, but not into one he enjoyed. She was too… blank. Sans was beginning to feel nervous, inconspicuous beads of sweat started to form at his forehead, but at least he kept up with their current nonchalant pace. Alexandria wasn’t saying anything and that didn’t help lessen the anxiety.

“So… lemme put it this way, if Asgore was all bad he wudn’t’ve given humans a chance ta let yer voices be heard. Now, you might be askin’ yerself, ‘how’s he plannin’ on doin’ that?’ It’s simple,” Sans stopped his speech for just a moment, his red orbs were concentrated on the little lady who was so adamant about _not_ looking at him, “he’s givin’ over a dozen of you humans title of chieftain. That’ll give ya a voice, eh?”

Alexandria abruptly stopped walking and when Sans saw that beautiful face of hers, he felt what could only be described as delighted. Her face sparked with emotion and for a split second, he thought she was happy, too - relieved even.

“Chieftain?” But her tone betrayed her expression. She sounded exasperated and exhausted. He realized her mien didn’t spark with the emotion he had wanted, instead, it was dismay that was shown across her features.

Sans stood across from her with the river at his left side, “Y-yeah, chief-”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Alexandria’s demeanor changed into one of irritation.

In turn, Sans’s own countenance shifted to annoyance and his anxiety diminished, “Y’know, it’s kinda like a leader or a-”

“I know what it means,” she paused and pursed her lips, “but I _don’t_ know what that means in this particular case.”

“Wouldja quit interruptin’ me?” Sans growled, he hated being interrupted and it would seem his little lady here sure as hell had a bad habit of interjecting.

Something flashed across Alexandria’s features and her eyes shifted their gaze towards the river. Her crossed arms tightened around herself and her fingernails dug into her arm.

He sighed and threw his barely smoked cigarette into his mouth, trying to let go of his rising anger, “Back ta what I was sayin’, Asgore wants ta name fourteen of ya as chieftains in the state yer livin’. I dunno much about these states of yers, but he’s claimed… whaddhe call it…” Sans crossed one arm across his chest and scratched at his skull, resting his elbow on his other hand... thinking... and then the name entered his consciousness and he snapped his fingers in remembrance, “Mishgin,” he threw his hands into his pockets, “that doesn’t sound quite right, but…” He shrugged, looking down at his little sweet. She looked nervous again.

“It’s Michigan.” Her voice was low, he could just make out the words.

“Right, right. Anyway, ‘parently you humans hav’a buncha these states… wasn’t told much detail, but dat’s what I know.”

Alexandria was still looking across the water, his irritation spiked while his anxiety lowered again. He wanted her to look at him. Why wouldn’t she just look at him?

“... I’m in charge of namin’ a couple of ya ‘round Surface City,” his smile grew, “‘nd like I said earlier, I like yer attitude.”

Her lips were pursed, she clearly knew where this was going.

“Yer one lucky lady.”

She finally looked at him, and when she did she expressed clear disgust and anger, but before she could say a single word…

“If ya say no, I’ll just halfta kill all yer friends one by one until ya say what I wanna hear.” He said this without so much as a hint of anything that could be perceived as anger or annoyance. Her monotone attitude shift from just a few minutes ago completely left his mind.

And although she did appear fearful, her next words came as a slight surprise, “And what if I don’t have friends?”

He knew she did, but if she wanted to play this game…

“Then we’ll just halfta see, won’t we?”

She was slow to give a response, “You wouldn’t know who my friends are…”

She was only half right, he could guess on who a couple of her friends were from his “investigations” on her over the past few months, but he couldn’t be absolutely certain they were, indeed, her friends.

Sans chuckled, “Wuldn’t be hard to find out, Dollface.”

Her eyebrows raised into what seemed like worry, “You’ve given the impression that you and your kind don’t kill the innocent.”

“Have I?” Sans chuckled for the fifth time this evening, “ _tibia_ honest, I’m not one ta care. ‘Nd maybe yer friends ain’t as innocent as you might think.” In his smugness, he couldn’t help but wink down at her.

What he said wasn’t entirely true, but neither was it entirely false. Did he care about innocent humans dying? Not particularly. Was he one to outright kill a human who was innocent simply because he could? Nah. If they were a threat, however, he could easily frighten them just enough for them to back off… murder was one thing, but surely there was no real harm throwing around a few menacing words or even utilizing torture if the former didn’t work.

Alexandria looked down at the ground, “I guess…”

She didn’t notice his pun… or maybe she did and decided to ignore it. _Fuckin’ brat_.

“So what’ll it be? Yer friends all dead or do’ya wanna keep ‘em alive and kickin’?”

Her hesitation lasted longer than he would have liked. The more seconds that flew by, the worse his irritation got. She would have to make up for all of this another time.

She let out a soft sigh, “Tell me how… what am I supposed to be doing as a chieftain?”

“We can get ta all that later… all ya need ta know right now is how it’ll help ya.” Although it was very slight, Alexandria perked up at his words, “If you accept this position, it’ll pretty much guarantee yer safety and you’ll be speakin’ for a section of yer state’s people. It really wuldn’t be so bad if ya think ‘bout it. Don’tcha think?”

Her expression shifted to concern, “I don’t know all the details… how am I supposed to know it’s not so bad?” She seemed exhausted, “But I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“You betcha don't, Kid.” Without warning, Sans took a couple steps closer to her. As she tried to move away from him, he grabbed her left arm and with his right hand, he stroked the locks of hair that were at the side of her face. The thumb of his other hand gently rubbed her arm, “Trust me… ya really are one lucky lady.”


	3. Drugs and Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use in this chapter so be careful if that kind of stuff is a trigger for you.  
> Anyways ~  
> Bit of a boring chapter, but. v.v  
> Ya gotta learn some detail about little old Alex.  
> Next chapter will probably be more interesting since ya know, everybody loves Sans. heh heh.

She stared blankly at the white ceiling of her bedroom. Her double bed was firm and uncomfortable but for the most part, she had become accustomed to it. She couldn’t really complain, after all, the bed she had been sleeping on prior was far more uncomfortable. Some days she even took to sleeping on her living room couch. The white sheets were thin, soft to the touch and her quilt felt heavy against her body. The quilt had a square designed pattern, its colors were black, red, and white; some squares were smaller than others.

Alexandria’s mind was on the skeletal monster she had just met, but more specifically she was thinking about the fact that he was actually real. She hadn’t fully believed all the talk of these beings who used spiders to devour humans and controlled the minds of people and whose strength was far greater than any human’s, yet here one was with the ability to change locations in the blink of an eye. Or perhaps this was all just a horrible dream. None of it made any sense and her reality was beginning to feel unreal. She felt herself drifting, disconnecting from her body. And then she thought about Sans’s hair-raising jest. What if he was lying? What if he really had been watching her for months and what if he in truth did watch her sleep?

Her anxiety suddenly spiked and the picture of her sleeping and him looming over her vulnerable body threw her into a state of panic. Alex suddenly shot up from her bed and her breathing quickened. She threw the covers off of her and rushed to the location of her stashed heroin. Her stash along with the paraphernalia was located in her closet, stored away in a locked trunk. She carefully dragged the case out and carried it to her bed where she sat down cross-legged. She pulled the key from under her pillow and unlocked it with shaky hands. She opened it up.

When first opening the trunk, one will find an ugly green towel. Underneath that towel is a tiny box, and in that box is a small vial that contains a white powder-like substance. There is also two silver spoons, both are blackened at the bottom; a lift-arm lighter, a couple of clean shoelaces, and lastly four hypodermic needles. The single box is of a dark blue color with gold words inscribed on top. It is labeled as such: “2.0 g”.

Alex tossed the towel to the side and grabbed the box. She opened it up, grabbed the vial and twisted the cap off. She poured just enough of the powder on a spoon for a single dose. After she was done, she set the spoon on her nightstand carefully to ready one of the needles. Once that was ready, she prepared the lighter and placed the spoon above its flame. In what seemed like long minutes, the powder finally melted into a liquid and she delicately poured it into the barrel of the hypodermic needle. She set that down and grabbed a shoestring, tying it around the upper part of her left arm after she rolled up her sleeve. Alex slowly brought the needle to one of her veins on the inside of her elbow. Once the vein was protruded and she had the right angle, she poked the needle in just enough to inject the liquid. She pushed the plunger and in went the drug.

She breathed out a shaky breath and pulled the needle out once the entire dose was entered into her bloodstream. She almost immediately felt a wave of intense nausea come over her, but that passed after several seconds. Alex placed every item she had removed from the case back in its respective position. She would clean the needle eventually - most likely tomorrow night. She closed and locked up the trunk, putting it back where it had originally been.

She flopped herself back onto her bed with her legs hanging over the edge. She rolled down her sleeve and waited for the euphoria to engulf her. She suddenly wondered what the hell a chieftain actually meant, it was such a queer terminology to be using. And what if Sans decided to kill everyone close to her anyway? What would she do then?

Those thoughts were brief before they disappeared from her mind. Alex wished for the happiness to hit her immediately, it usually did for others but not for her, the next minute went by much too slowly… but once the drug hit, it was pure bliss and well worth the small wait. She was happy and relaxed and she felt like nothing in the universe could bring harm to her. She was safe and everything was okay. The pain at her temple and her ribs vanished. She thought about Sans again and for some reason, she remembered his socks. They were yellow. It was such a funny color, and he was… actually kind of funny, too. Those couple puns he made did not slip her mind. She laughed gently at the thought. A joyous smile was on her face as she giggled. She turned to her side and laid in a fetal position. The smile never left her face during the entire time she was euphoric.

It lasted fifteen minutes.

The euphoria was drifting away and her entire body felt heavy. She didn’t want to ever move from her spot. She was hot and safe. She also felt dizzy so she kept her eyes closed. She rubbed her pillowcase for a few minutes before the world went black.

She woke up an hour later and the entire room was spinning. Her position had shifted and she felt like she was going to vomit, but instead, she drifted off again five minutes later.

The night was rough, as was most nights especially after heroin. The nightmare that ensued after she fell asleep the second time was, of course, awful. She kept waking up and by the third time she was in a pool of her own sweat. She couldn’t sleep consistently, constantly waking up and then nodding off again until the time hit 5 am and she couldn’t deal with it anymore - she decided to inject again.

**September 2nd, 1948 - 9:04 am**

Alex woke up laying flat on her stomach. She felt horrid. Her body was still heavy and she wasn’t quite sure if she was going to be able to move. She was no longer safe or hot or dizzy, just… exhausted. She groaned as she cranked her head towards the sky blue alarm clock on her nightstand. She groaned again and closed her eyes, plopping her head back down on the bed.

She laid there until her clock went off at 10:30 am. The noise was maddening. She quickly lifted herself from the bed and turned the knob on the back of it in order to silence the damned thing.

She really didn’t want to go to work today. She felt horrible and awful, normally she didn’t inject heroin so early in the morning so as to not feel terrible when she went into work. At least she had an hour and a half to clear her head; her shift started at 12:00 pm. It would take her about ten minutes to get to her job so she usually began walking thirty minutes prior.

The harsh night had left her feeling sticky and gross from sweating. Alex was aggravated by the fact that she would have to shower after she had just showered last night. She should have known that it was pointless to take a shower at night when mornings like these occurred, but after that man had assaulted her she felt the need to wash up. She groaned for the third time and stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over a jacket she had laying on the floor. Her closet was straight across from the end of her bed. The bed was pushed against the wall, she liked having a wall behind her back when she slept. It made her feel more comfortable, in a weird sort of way; well, weird to others, not so weird to her.

Alex pulled out her work uniform and a pair of undergarments. It consisted of high-waisted navy blue slacks and a dark red blouse. She sluggishly walked to the right of her closet where her dressing room was and its door was at the same wall as the door that led to her living room, which was to the far right of her bed. Her second bathroom was in the dressing room and it was at one’s immediate right.

Although it was a dressing room, Alex didn’t use it as it was intended. Instead, she used it as a sort of studio. She had a desk in the small space where she wrote her various poems and songs and short stories. She also stored the candy she got for free from her job in that room. She saved most of what she got for special occasions, but sometimes she caved in and had a piece or two.

This bathroom had the same design as the bathroom by her front door: a sink and toilet side by side and then the tub with a showerhead, but this showerhead worked better. She slipped off all of her clothes and entered the shower. She wanted this to be quick and easy, but her mind drifted to Sans. She felt paranoid that he might be in her bathroom at this very moment so she opened the curtains, but found no sign of him. _Thank God_.

During the shower, she noticed her feet were dirty from walking with that bastard last night at the Detroit River. He didn’t even let her throw on a pair of shoes

Alex wiped the thought from her head and finished showering in a little over five minutes. When she hopped out, she made it a point not to turn her back from the bathroom door. She speedily dried off and put on her work uniform and started working on her makeup. Her hands were steadier than they were last night and she had meant to take off the rest of her makeup from yesterday earlier, but she woke up later than intended. She changed her alarm time for 10:30 am today since she didn’t have to be up to walk her neighbors’ kids to school. Their school was closed today for minor renovations. The school board had thought about closing the schools in her area altogether due to the monsters, but Alex didn’t hear much more than that and clearly, the school was still in session. The institutions in Surface City, however; they were closed, as well as the schools in neighboring cities.

As soon as she finished her makeup she headed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. The kitchen was beyond the dining room to the left of where she had found Sans when he was “waitin’” for her to be done changing last night. A wall hid the front door from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she grabbed a banana from by the stove and took a cup from out of one of the cupboards. She let a stream of water flow into her cup from the water dispenser in her dining room. Alex still felt groggy as she sat at the dining table and peeled her banana. The wooden table was rectangular in shape and suited four chairs, she could possibly throw in two more but it would most likely be an uncomfortable fit.

She sat in her chair and slowly ate her food and sipped at her water for what seemed like only twenty minutes. Alex’s conscious tried not to think about the skeletal monster, but that was easier said than done. He was basically blackmailing her into a position she knew nothing about.

An inkling of irritation started to form within Alex as she threw away the peel of her eaten banana. She left her half-finished cup of water on the table and moved to the living room. The clock on her wall above the couch read 11:28 am. A grunt of frustration left her lips. How the hell did the time fly by so quickly?

That was when she noticed the wooden baseball bat. It was leaning by the edge of the couch, where it always was. The last time she saw it it was on the floor. The frustration that had taken hold of her diminished and she was left feeling confused. Did last night really happen? And then she remembered back to the shower, her feet were dirty so it must have happened… unless she had another one of her episodes and she walked out of her apartment in the middle of the night with no recollection of leaving.

Alex didn’t want to spend another minute thinking that maybe she really did hallucinate all of what happened last night. She raked back her hair before she walked over and opened up the lower cabinets that were straight across from her bathroom by the front door. She had another storage space to the right of the front door that she stored science related items in.

She pulled out a pair of black Oxford flats and socks to match along with a plain black headscarf - she wrapped that around her head after putting on her socks and shoes. Her messenger bag where her keys were in was on the couch and so, she slipped the bag on and stood in the middle of her living room for a moment before she decided she had everything she needed and headed out the door.

As Alex was walking down the apartment’s hall she thought about saying hello to a dear friend of hers whose home was located only four doors down from her own, but then she remembered that dear friend was off visiting New York City for a business trip and wouldn’t be back until Saturday or Sunday night. She was one of the few friends Alex had who made her feel like she wasn’t completely alone in the world. She pushed past her friend’s door and felt a momentary sadness that she couldn’t see her.

She flew down the stairs in almost no time at all, choosing to avoid the lift because of her claustrophobia. On her way out of the building, one of her more troublesome neighbors was by the entrance door doing God knows what. She could have groaned right then and there when he noticed her and perked his head up.

“Heyyy! Alex, babe, how’s it goin’?” His voice was husky, but also gravelly. He smiled that same yellow smile he always smiled. His brown eyes were a deep color and his hair was a dark blond. He was young but old enough to grow a beard, however, there was no obvious proof that he could grow one. He wasn’t really any threat, but he was still aggravating with how much he liked to flirt with almost any woman that crossed his path.

“Not now, Ricky. I’m off to work,” Alex sighed in displeasure, “And don’t you have some mail to deliver?”

“Not today, I don’t.” He still had that stupid smile plastered across his face, “Say, you got forty minutes, why don’t we go back to my place ‘nd ya know…”

Alex could have slapped him for that but all she did was roll her eyes and ignore him, pushing her way out of the complex’s entrance door. He didn’t bother to follow her.

Throughout her walk to work, she couldn’t help but think about Sans and his “offer”. He was supposed to come by her house on Saturday morning and go over more of the details then. Or so she assumed.

After he had dropped her back off at her apartment all he said was...

_“I’ll come by Saturday morn.”_

And then he disappeared.

She didn’t know what that meant, but she knew she didn’t want to be alone with him again… and Frisk wouldn’t be around. She had nobody else who she felt comfortable enough with to invite over. Frisk was the neighbor four doors down whom she wanted to say hello to earlier. Every other friend she had, she didn’t feel close enough with to ask if they could come over… she would probably sound nuts if she told anybody a monster was in her home last night. Let alone all the other details. Alex already had a reputation for being “not all there”. Nobody told that to her face, but she knew what some people thought about her.

Thinking about Sans brought her to that unpleasant interaction they had when he stroked her hair and rubbed her arm. The sensations that ran through her body chilled her to the bone. And when she tried to get him off of her… Alex swallowed down the anxiety that was attempting to come up her throat and spill out all over the sidewalk. The look he gave her and the air around him was frightening. It almost felt like he wanted to _kill her_. The pain that shot through her when he suddenly gripped both of her arms with his monstrous strength felt unreal, she was sure her arms would have been crushed if he didn’t let go of her when he did. She wondered if her arms were bruised… she made it a habit not to look at herself too closely; sometimes she failed at that, however. If she didn’t have any bruises now she was sure they would show up by tomorrow or the next day. When Sans loosened his grip on her and his attitude calmed, seconds later he had transported them back to her place and told her he would come by on Saturday, then he vanished.

It was overall a very unpleasant experience.

Before she could wrap herself in her own anxiety, she was suddenly at her place of work.

**LUNCHES, BAKED GOODS • SANDERS • CANDY, ICE CREAM**

-was written in big letters above the entrance to the store. And below that in smaller letters on the shade sail was-

**• SANDERS • SANDERS •**

Alex still felt rather horrible from her long night of tossing and turning and the aftereffects of heroin were not pleasant. She didn’t feel as bad as when she first awoke, but it still wasn’t fun to feel the way she did.

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by her co-worker, Charles.

“We’re a lil’ short on staff today, Alex, could ya get started on these orders right away?” He was a short man, taller than her, but still short and he was a bit on the chubby side. Even still, Charles was attractive and easygoing. His hazel eyes were full of kindness and his shaggy brown hair was almost always a mess.

“Sure thing, just let me put my bag in the back,” Alex replied.

He nodded his head and went straight back to work.

Thursdays usually weren’t all that busy at this time, but since the school was closed for today there were kids and their friends and parents scattered about the place. Alex quickly set her bag in the back and then immediately started taking people’s orders and delivering those orders in a timely manner. She really didn’t have time to think about anything else and that was one of the things she loved about a busy day.

The hours flew by and by the time the rush had calmed down it had been three hours later. The store was nearly empty.

Charles let out a breath of what Alex could only assume was relief, “Glad that’s over.”

“You’re glad?” Alex scoffed, “We got another six hours… I’d rather be running around taking orders than be bored standing here.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Charles still had his arms crossed and his legs were far apart from each other, “Now that we got a minute, how was last night?”

She cringed when he asked that and the first thing that hit her mind was Sans, but she knew he wasn’t asking about that.

“It was fine, I didn’t drink too much.” She failed to mention the man who had assaulted her.

“Well, that’s somethin’. You really don’t get out enough.”

Alex pursed her lips in annoyance before she said, “I know.” She didn’t like being told she didn’t go out enough or she didn’t make a big enough effort to make friends or she should stop being so quiet and distant and all the other stuff people liked to tell her.

But he was right.

And she hated that he was.


End file.
